


When I'm not with you, I think of you always

by liquidnitrogen



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Romantic or platonic, Slight Hurt/Comfort, but there are romantic undertones, casual coming outs, david is sad and brad is there for him because he is also sad, it's kinda sad but very soft, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidnitrogen/pseuds/liquidnitrogen
Summary: After admitting that he's been having trouble sleeping since his divorce, David asks Brad to stay on call for a little longer.Or: Brad and David fall asleep together on FaceTime while in quarantine.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	When I'm not with you, I think of you always

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello i am back this time not with trobed but with braddavid!! this is my first mq fic so isn't that exciting :)) i hope u enjoy!
> 
> (title from "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen)

As he was clearing the table of dishes from which he’d just finished some takeout a few minutes ago, Brad noticed his phone buzzing on his kitchen counter. _David ,:-) would like to FaceTime_ it read. He accepted the call and immediately felt any tension he might have been harbouring sliding away from him as he saw his friend smiling at him from the other side of the screen. Thank god his facial hair had grown back by now, though the nickname in Brad’s phone still made him chuckle when he saw it. 

It had turned into sort of a routine lately, calling each other on FaceTime while working. If he was being honest he’d been weary of it at first, but as much as he liked to pretend that he enjoyed being on his own, he had to admit that the lockdown had hit him pretty hard. Before this he’d been alone, sure, but at least he had people at work who, surprisingly, cared about him. Now he was _lonely_ , silence as he woke up, silence as he went to work, and silence as he went to bed.

Naturally then, as David had texted him after their big joint work call asking if he wanted some company, Brad had tried to play it off as coolly as possible, acting as though he would be fine either way. In reality however, hearing, or rather seeing, that offer had been such a relief. Knowing that even when he couldn't physically see them, his coworkers actually cared enough to check in sometimes, well, at least one of them, was sort of comforting. He could never tell anyone that though, especially not David, that would simply destroy his pride. 

–

“Lot of work today?” Brad looked up from his laptop as his friend asked him a question, “yeah, some asshole must have messed with the system in here, the numbers are way off… Probably gonna have to send it over to the programmers once i’ve gotten a full look at what we’re dealing with here,” he said, annoyance dripping from his words. “That certainly is irritating,” David nodded. 

“It’s homophobic is what it is,” Brad grumbled and David gave him a puzzled look, “what?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m gay.” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s cool. I mean— that’s great! I’m bi!”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” 

The two fell into a sort of a half awkward, half comfortable silence, not really knowing what to say but not really caring too much either, instead just enjoying each other's company as they went on with their work.

-

The time was nearing 11pm as David pressed the enter button, sending away his last email and humming proudly to himself as he did so. Had he not been focused on his computer screen at that moment he might have noticed Brad’s fond eye roll. He brought his hands together and stretched his arms forward, earning him a series of cracks that made him cringe slightly. 

“All done?” Brad spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. He’d been pretty busy himself, what with having to unload the work onto the programmers and all. “Indeedio!” David said, positively beaming. The chuckle that escaped Brad’s lips at that moment might have been perceived as mocking by anyone who didn’t know him. Really anyone who wasn’t David probably wouldn't have picked up on the subtle smirk on his face, and if David noticed it himself he didn’t make a point to mention it. However the sunny expression on his face remained as Brad shuffled out of view for a few seconds to put away his laptop. 

“So, uhm,” He mumbled as he made his way back to his chair, “I should probably get going then. Bye, David.” Just as he reached his hand towards his phone to end the call, he came to a stop at the sound of David’s voice, “Wait, Brad…” He pulled his hand back and tilted his head slightly to indicate that he was listening, “could you maybe… Stay a little longer?” David asked tentatively, looking away from the screen.

This time Brad was the one who was confused, “Stay? What do you mean, don’t you wanna sleep?” David looked up again, although not at Brad, “Yeah, I mean I just, It’s been sort of difficult since...” He trailed off and Brad’s face softened slightly, giving his friend a sympathetic look. David didn’t need to finish his words, Brad already knew where that sentence was going. “I’ll stay,” Brad offered after a moment and David finally let their eyes meet again as he broke into a gentle smile. “Oh, Thank you, Brad,” he said softly. “Of course.”

David seemed surprised, and to be honest Brad was pretty surprised with himself as well. He wasn’t normally one to, how you say, lend people favors. Except this wasn’t just a favor; Brad knew what David was feeling. He lived that reality every day. He knew what it was like to wish there would be someone there with him in the mornings when he woke up, in the evenings when he went to bed, maybe even someone who would drive with him to work, singing bad karaoke and laughing all the way there. 

Brad supposed he had always been looking for something like that, whether subconsciously or not, but knowing that there was always the risk of it all crumbling down at any time; it was intimidating. He figured if he simply didn’t let anyone see past his walls, he wouldn’t get himself hurt, right? Recently though he’d been considering if that was really true. Sure, allowing yourself to be vulnerable opened up a few possibilities for heartbreak, but it also opened up many possibilities for _happiness,_ happiness that he wouldn’t find anywhere else than if he tore down those walls. Not even money could buy him that, and deep down he knew that. 

Brad hadn't been very present for the last few minutes of their FaceTime call, but it seemed his mouth had taken care of the talking while his brain was going all haywire, because he suddenly caught himself changing into his pyjamas, with his phone lying face up on his bed. 

By the sounds coming from the other end Brad assumed David was brushing his teeth. He swiftly moved over to dim down the lights just a bit before crawling down in bed, David doing the same shortly after.

At this moment, as they were lying there together— yet still apart— in the dark Brad did this best to diffuse the warmth of the domesticity that was subtly growing in his chest. Obviously he wouldn’t admit it, but it was very calming in a sense. Maybe this was actually what he needed, what he _had_ been looking for. Granted, he would prefer it to be a little more real than this, but for now this was more than okay. 

A soft yawn came from his phone, pulling Brad’s eyes towards a very sleepy David on the other end. He let the corners of his mouth pull themselves into a rare, genuine smile. 

“Goodnight, David,” he said gently, “goodnight, Brad,” the other man mumbled drowsily, and not very long thereafter they were both sleeping soundly in each other's company. 


End file.
